It's time to die
by Hakukai
Summary: Il était trop tard ... Ses compagnons n'étaient plus et IL allait le tuer.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **J'avais besoin d'évacuer après un cours désastreux x') Donc, ça a donné ça. Désolée.**

 **La chanson que j'ai utilisée appartient à _Will Ryan (DAGames)_ et elle s'appelle _It's time to die_ , d'où le titre de ma fiction x'). Allez l'écouter, elle est géniale ! **

**Ah, et c'est moi qui ai fait la traduction ... S'il y a des erreurs dedans, pardon, je ne suis pas très très bonne en anglais. Je précise également que je n'ai pas mis TOUTES les paroles, parce qu'elles ne collaient pas, je m'excuse platement.**

 **Je tenais également à remercier toutes les personnes qui commentent : sachez que je lis absolument tout et je prends compte les remarques que vous me faites. Donc, sincèrement et du fond du coeur, je vous remercie. Sans vous, je crois que je n'écrirai plus depuis bien longtemps ... **

**Je n'écris que parce que vous m'en donnez le courage. Il ne faut pas que vous oubliez ça ^^. Vos reviews sont une source de motivation considérable.**

 _ **(J'ai failli oublier, mais il y a un peu de Shinthazar)**_

 _ **L'univers d'Aventures et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.**_

* * *

 **Thirty years since all this happened** _(30 ans que tout cela est arrivé)_  
 **Thirty years it took to rise** _(30 ans pour revenir)_

En effet, le démon de Bob avait soudainement décidé de refaire des siennes, plus fort que jamais depuis les trente années du magnifique Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insistant, violent, perfide … Jamais. Mais, le mage en était sûr, il l'avait fait exprès, il avait tout prévu depuis le départ. Et maintenant, il regardait avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant son regard choqué, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de son corps meurtri et couvert de liquide rouge.

 **Blood on the floor and in their eyes** _(Du sang sur le sol et dans leurs yeux)_  
 **Thirty years and now I'm here** _(30 ans et maintenant, je suis là)_

 **The only one left to scream in fear** _(Le dernier restant à hurler dans la crainte)_

La terre en face de lui était gorgée de sang et les corps abominablement déchiquetés de ses amis étaient rouges. Il y avait du rouge partout. Partout. Les yeux, sans éclats, de Théo et Grunlek fixaient sans le voir le ciel nocturne. Seul Shin était encore, miraculeusement, habité d'une petite étincelle de vie.

Trente années que Bob vivait dans le Cratère est c'était maintenant _qu'il_ prenait le contrôle … Il se haïssait. De tout son être. Pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne se pardonnera jamais.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux à côté de l'archer agonisant, terrifié. Il regarda ses mains griffues, tachées d'hémoglobine, et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales vers la voûte céleste.

 **Your job means nothing when I've got you running** _(Ton travail n'a pas de sens quand je te fais t'enfuir …)_  
 **Away with blood in your tears** _(… loin, avec du sang dans tes larmes)_  
 **Take a look at me** _(Regarde moi bien !)_  
 **Can you see the death in my eyes?** _(Peux-tu voir la Mort dans mes yeux ?)_  
 **All the time you're waiting, I get stronger with power and force** _(Tout le temps que tu attends, je deviens plus fort avec pouvoir et force)_

Il lui semblait entendre son démon lui chuchoter les pires horreurs et même en se bouchant les oreilles, il entendait sa voix rauque résonner : **« Tu ne peux pas fuir »** , **« Regarde toi, regarde moi … Regarde nous ! Vois ce que nous avons fait ! »** , **« Plus le temps passe, moins tu pourras me résister … Je suis de plus en plus fort ! »**

Des sillons écarlates, tracés par ses larmes, couraient sur ses joues, tandis qu'il se penchait vers son amant pour poser sa tête sur son torse lacéré jusqu'aux os, qui se soulevait encore faiblement.

\- Pitié … _Pitié …_ Shin … Pardon … Aide-moi … _Je t'en supplie …_ Ne me laisse pas … Ne meure pas … _il_ va me tuer …, sanglota-t-il, à bout de force et brisé.

Cependant, l'archer de givre n'avait plus assez de forces pour ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, pour rassurer son ami terrorisé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir, mais dont la nature ne lui échappait pas.

 **I'll hunt you down and you will see** _(Je te traquerais et tu verras)_

 **You burn alive** (Tu brûleras vif)  
 **That's life** ( _C'est la vie)_

Chaque menace, chaque assaut violent du perfide démon contre sa volonté vacillante l'affaiblissait de plus en plus malgré lui. Il traquait la moindre petite faille, la moindre petite fissure pour prendre immédiatement le contrôle de son hôte et réduire en miettes l'âme du mage apeuré.

S'il échouait, il vivra l'Enfer. Aucun repos ne sera possible. Pas de retour. Sa souffrance sera éternelle parmi les flammes éternelles de son entité démoniaque.

 **Your doom is near** _(Ta mort est proche)_  
 **Your time comes now** _(Ton heure arrive maintenant)_  
 **You're just too late** _(Tu es juste en retard trop lent)_  
 **I'm coming for you now!** _(J'arrive pour toi maintenant !)_

« **Il est trop tard pour me résister** » semblait lui susurrer son diable personnel, qui laissait transparaitre sa soif de pouvoir et de sang insatiable. Il voulait achever l'être mourant devant lui, il voulait se repaitre des cris qu'il lui ferait pousser …

Le pyromage avait mis trop de temps pour réaliser ce qu' _il_ préparait en secret depuis tant d'années. Maintenant, il était trop tard, Bob le savait au plus profond de lui: il mourait avec ses autres compagnons, ce soir. Intérieurement, il fut soulagé qu'Eden ait fui, au moins, elle, elle vivrait.

 **Before I take your soul tonight** _(Avant que je ne prennes ton âme cette nuit)_  
 **Piece by piece I build your fears** _(Morceau par morceau, je construis tes peurs)_  
 **Your fight ends soon!** _(Ton combat s'arrête bientôt !)_  
 **Now I'm free to take your soul and place it in mine** _(Maintenant, je suis libre de prendre ton âme et de la mettre dans la mienne)_  
 **All the time you're waiting, time grows longer and longer inside** _(Tout le temps que tu attends, le temps s'étire, s'étire à l'intérieur)_  
 **Before you know it, your soul is mine** _(Avant que tu ne le saches, ton âme est mienne)_

Bien des années avant, _il_ l'avait prévenu qu'il réussirait à prendre le dessus, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Maintenant, il était obligé d'écouter la voix rocailleuse de la créature qu'il abritait lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aux humains : génocides, incendies, tortures, destructions …

Plus la liste s'allongeait, plus l'effroi du demi-démon grandissait : qu'est ce qu'il allait libérer cette nuit … ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi aveugle … ?

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était tombé dans les filets de ce monstre.

Mais cependant, il est trop tard …

Bob posa une dernière fois ses lèvres au goût métallique sur celles, à la saveur de givre, de Shinddha qui ferma doucement les yeux, poussant son dernier soupir contre les croissants de chair de son amant, qu'il avait aimé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, jusqu'à la fin.

Un hurlement inhumain déchira le silence de la nuit, tandis que le grand pyromage se laissait emporter …

 **It's time to die** _(Il est temps de mourir)_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
